Dark Magic
Dark Magic (or black magic), is an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for dark purposes that deliberately cause harm in some way (e.g. to injure or kill, to cause destruction or misfortune, or for personal gain without regard to harmful consequences). In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of magic that goes against the balance of nature. The Vampire Diaries Dark Magic was first mentioned by Esther Mikaelson after she explained how she channeled Dark Magic in order to create the Original vampires. Abby Bennett Wilson explained to Bonnie Bennett how she also resorted to Dark Magic when she desiccated the Original vampire, Mikael. In ''Growing Pains'', Bonnie channeled Dark Magic in order to save Elena from being a vampire, but was interrupted by her grandmother, Sheila. Shortly after that, Bonnie is forced to use Dark Magic again to return Niklaus to his body, in the process, Sheila suffers the consequences, and is consumed by Dark Magic, as Bonnie's punishment by the Spirits for using such magic in the first place. Soon, a new form of mysterious magic is introduced under the name of Expression. It is quickly discovered that expression is in fact worse than dark magic, as it's direct source is a sacrifice of 12 humans. In Graduation, Bonnie decides to bring Jeremy back from the dead, under the impression that expression solely won't work, therefore, Bonnie calls upon the Spirits, channels powerful dark magic and combines the two with expression, doing something no witch has ever done. Such a mix of opposing sides creates a strong energy which proves itself too powerful for Bonnie's body to handle, therefore, she dies in the process. Dark Witches Various dark witches have appeared throughout The Originals ''and ''The Vampire Diaries. The term "dark witch" refers to all witches who tapped into Dark Magic, either to perform something they weren't strong enough to do with Traditional Magic or those who decided to turn to the dark side completely. One of the most notable examples of the former reason was with Esther Mikaelson, who sought to make her family immortal. She originally wanted to perform this with Spirit Magic, though as they saw the spell as an violation of the natural order, she was forced to use Dark Magic instead, as she wasn't strong enough to use Traditional Magic. *[[Dahlia|'Dahlia']]: 'It is very possible that Dahlia used Dark Magic throughout her life. * 'Esther Mikaelson: 'Esther Mikaelson is not only one of the darkest witches in history, but one of the most powerful. * [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya Mikaelson]]: '''Like her aunt, it is safe to believe that Freya is also a practicioner of dark magic, which is further implied by her use of spells that are against the balance of nature (such as resurrection and an unnatural life span). *Celeste Dubois:' Celeste Dubois was a powerful witch who belonged to the New Orleans coven almost 200 years ago. Upon her death, she used Dark Magic to continue living in the bodies of different witches throughout the next two centuries. *'Valerie LaMarche: Valerie LaMarche was a very powerful witch who use Dark Magic to gain more power. Eventually, this obsession with Dark Magic would cause Valerie to turn to the darkest form of magic known to man; Expression. * [[Abby Bennett Wilson|'''Abby Bennett:]]' '''Abby had tapped into dark magic a long time ago, in order to desiccate the ancient vampire who hunted vampires - Mikael. *'Bonnie Bennett: Bonnie Bennett is an extremely powerful witch who has used almost every form of witchcraft apart from Ancestral Magic and Traveler Magic. She tapped into dark magic in order to save her friends, betraying the Spirits in the process. The first time Bonnie used it was when she planned on desiccating Alaric, only to do so on Klaus instead. Eventually, she died - partly from using dark magic. * [[Davina Claire|'''Davina Claire]]: While never technically tapping into the specific power source of dark magic, Davina has drawn on other malevolent sources for power, such as several dark objects in order to resurrect Mikael, as well as poisoning her own blood. She also practices a subsection of dark magic - Kemiya - creating a gold bracelet and a white oak ash dagger with Kol. Spells and Rituals * Vampire Creation Spell: ''A modified version of Qetsiyah's immortality spell which, unlike it's older counterpart, worked ritualistically. The spell heightened the physical traits of the body, such as strength and speed. It also made the targets of the spell completely immortal, though they could still be killed by the object called up for immortality - the white oak stake. The other power sources used in the spell also acted as the weaknesses of the newly made vampires, and though these could not kill the vampires created by the spell, it could fatally harm their vampire descendants - non-original vampires. Another trait that Qetsiyah's spell didn't have was the requirement of the targets to die and awaken in transition. By feeding them blood, the ritual would be complete.'' ** Incantation: ''Unknown'' ** Requirements: Sun - a power source symbolizing life, White Oak Stake - a power source of immortality, Blood ** Used by: Esther used this spell on her children in order to protect them from the village's werewolves, spawning the the first ever Vampires. However, she soon regretted that decision. *Desiccation Spell: A powerful spell that temporarily stops a human heart while a Vampire's heart is being stopped so that the Vampire (Regular, Original or Hybrid) can be successfully desiccated. ** Incantation: Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav. Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. ** Directions: For the spell to work, it requires a balance amongst the living. To stop a vampire's heart, the witch must stop a human's heart as well. The spell also requires a physical connection to the vampire's bloodstream, such as a vein or artery (anything that is connected to the heart). ** Used by: Abby Bennett-Wilson used this spell to desiccate Mikael and it nearly drained all of her magic. She later taught this spell to her daughter, Bonnie, to use on Klaus, who suffered no consequences at all upon performing the spell. * Suicide Spell: ''The spell stops the heart of the witch who is performing the spell to induce death, while tethering them to their body. This allows the witch to successfully enter the Other Side & even bring someone back with them if they are powerful enough.'' ** Incantation: '''Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Caturam Hors. Suus Phasmatos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mihan Ractas, Somus Suster Gana. Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Somos Suster Gana, Phasmatos Tribam, Mihan Veras Ractas. Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Phasmatos Tribum, Mihan Veras Ractas. Mas Anima Mal Vita, Caturam Hors. ** '''Requirements: '''Dark magic ** '''Used by: Bonnie Bennett has used this spell in order to pull Elena's spirit from the Other Side & stop her transition into a vampire. However, she was stopped by her Grams before she could help Elena. * Bonnie's Spirit Transference Spell: ''A powerful spell that allows the witch to place the spirit of a person into the body of another and vice versa. It seems that both the host body and the transfer body must be alive (or undead) and cannot work if either body is destroyed. It is unknown what happens to the soul of the body being possessed during the possession. Also allows one to bypass invitation barriers. The requirements are unknown, though it is hinted it requires blood from both bodies.'' ** Incantation: '''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos. Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas. Radamis Phasmatos Ex Sonos. ** '''Requirements: Dark Magic ** Used by: Bonnie Bennett has used this spell on Klaus Mikaelson by placing him into Tyler's body, in order to keep his bloodline alive. She later on used the same spell to return Klaus to his own body. Esther used a similar spell to place Rebekah's soul into the body of another. Trivia *Dark Magic is known to corrupt the practitioner by distorting the human perception between right and wrong. *Dark Magic is the most mysterious form of witchcraft as the source of Dark Magic remains unknown. *Dark Magic is the least practiced form of witchcraft. *Kemiya is a subsection of Dark Magic from Arabia. * While many witches have practiced forms of spells that are considered against nature, thus dark magic, only a few have truly tapped into the specific power source of dark magic. This includes: Abby, Bonnie, Esther and presumable Dahlia and Freya. Videos Category:Witchcraft